zetsu's life
by mary-chan.darkwolf
Summary: muchos creen que la vida de zetsu es facil....pero no es asi, para nada...nadie se imagina lo dificil que es ser mitad hombre mitad planta y encima...con doble personalidad y una de ellas canibal...realmente no es facil


Una semana de mi vida

Hola, soy zetsu, y esta es la pequeña historia de mi vida, o mejor dicho, una semana en mi vida…muchos creen que es fácil ser un hombre; caníbal, con una planta carnívora de la untura para arriba, con doble personalidad y para colmo; miembro de akatsuki…pues déjenme decirles: no es fácil, para nada..que te estén mandando todos los días a una misión, que te encarguen que te comas los cadáveres (no saben para nada bien), estar peleando todo el día con la otra mitad de tu cara y no poder golpearla por no tener puños, tener que estar sobreviviendo a la discriminación de las chicas, porque "un hombre planta no es lo suficientemente atractivo", no tener un compañero de equipo porque les doy miedo, entre otras cosas..realmente no es fácil….

………………………………………………………………………………

Dia lunes

(n/a: ojo a la parte blanca de zetsu le llamaremos zetsu y a la negra zetsu2 :D)

Un hermoso día lunes comienza; los pájaros cantan, el sol se asoma por una montaña, los peces saltan en el agua, el líder de akatsuki besa a su compañera konnan. Deidara los espía con su mirilla telescópica. Kisame se prepara para darse un baño y "accidentalmente" empuja a itachi al río. Una ardilla muerde a zetsu que se encuentra tirado en el suelo tomando sol

Zetsu: oh, pero que felicidad, una ardillita me quiere

Zetsu2: no te quiere baka, solo quiere comerte

Zetsu: pero quiere algo de mi no?

Zetsu2: más baka imposible (se come la ardilla)

Zetsu¡pero qué hiciste?!, es por eso que no tengo amigos, sniff, yo solo quiero amigos, es mucho pedir

Zetsu2: "_así comienzan todos los días de mi vida"_

Se ve a tobi caminando por allí. Intentando pasar desapercibido con un par de ramitas a sus lados

Zetsu2: …òÔ?

Zetsu: oye, como que me está dando calor, por qué no vamos al rio?

Se ve a tobi salir corriendo

Zetsu2: no quiero, me gustaría seguir tomando sol, hasta que el líder nos envíe a recolectar informaci-

Tobi le lanza un cubo de agua fría encima

Zetsuyzetsu2: oye tobi, pero qué te pasa?!, porque me tiras agua

Tobi: porque tenias calor, y como tobi es un buen chico te refrescó :D

Zetsu: gracias tobi, pero no debiste haberte molestado…porque mejor no vas a jugar con deidara ¬¬

Tobi: wii, deidara senpai y tobi jugaran, wiii, tobi es un buen chico (se va)

Zetsu2: odio mi vida

Día martes

Zetsu se encuentra tirado en el suelo otra vez, esta vez con una lagartija encima. Zetsu 2 se la come y comienza la misma discusión que antes. Hasta que aparece tobi y ambos se van a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Tobi: mira zetsu-san…lo encontré…ahora podré entrar al akatsuki

Zetsu2: no es tan fácil

Zetsu: dejémoslo entrar…además, quien sabe, tal vez el líder nos deja con él en el mismo equipo n///n

Zetsu2: ummm, tu ganas…puedes entrar…pero primero pregúntale al líder

Tobi: wiiii

8 horas más tarde

Zetsu: no es justo…por qué el líder colocó a tobi con deidara ToT

Zetsu2: voy a comerme a deidara

Día miércoles

Dos chicas salen corriendo luego de haber estado conversando con zetsu. Pero se detienen al ver a itachi

Chica1: que guapo

Itachi: …

Chica2: si, ni aparente al monstruo que nos acaba de hablar

A zetsu lo rodea un aura de depresión

Zetsu2: me pregunto ¿si me como a itachi, obtendré su belleza?

Itachi y zetsu se miran fijamente

Dia jueves

Todos se encuentran en la akatsuki cueva

Zetsu: konnan, qué opinas de itachi?

Itachi: …?!

Konnan: creo que es supermegahiperultra guapo

Itachi: …u///u

Lider: ùú itachi, kisame, les tengo la mision de capturar al jinchuuriki del kyubi reservada

Kisame: jo

Zetsu2: lo sabía, todas las chicas creen que itachi es guapo

Deidara: oye, no todas las chicas lo creen, tambien algunos chicos, hum

Todos miran a deidara

Itachi: algunos chicos?

Deidara: emm, eto, ignoren lo que acabo de decir, hum…chao, me voy

Deidara se va

Tobi: espera deidara-senpai

Tobi se va

Lider: ùú konnan, quiero conversar contigo en privado…ahora

El lider y konnan se van

Hidan: joder kakuzu, devuelveme mi dinero

Kakuzu: lo perdiste en una apuesta, no reclames

Hidan: pero es que tu me dijiste que el lider y konnan eran novios

Kakuzu: y es cierto

Hidan: jo

Kakuzu y hidan se van

Itachi: es por eso que nos ha enviado a por el kyubi?

Kisame: será cabr#&

Zetsu observa fijamente a itachi otra vez

Itachi: oye kisame, zetsu me está mirando feo otra vez

Kisame: y que lo digas, en qué estará pensando?

Zetsu2: oye itachi?, podrías darme tu cuerpo?

Itachi: qué?!!...kisame, protegeme (abraza a kisame)

Kisame: n///n con mucho gusto itachi-san (lo abraza tambien)

Zetsu: vamos itachi, qué te cuesta?

Itachi: kisame sacame de aquí!

Kisame: a donde vamos itachi-san?

Itachi: no se, adonde tu quieras, pero sacame rapido

Kisame: je je nn

Itachi: primero orochimaru y ahora zetsu, qué pasa con este mundo?

Itachi y kisame se van. Zetsu se queda solo

Zetsu: que mala suerte

Dia viernes

zetsu: esto es horrible

zetsu2: y que lo digas, joder, que me un perro me halla confundido con un arbol es lo peor que me ha pasado esta semana

zetsu: que he hecho para merecer estooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dia sabado

lider: zetsu, encargate de los cadaveres, que no quede nada (el lider tiene una mejilla roja y levemente hinchada)

zetsu: si lider

el lider se va caminando lentamente

zetsu2: otra vez?

lider: dijiste algo ¬¬...porque no estoy de muy buen humor

zetsu: no he dicho nada

lider: más te vale (otra vez se marcha lentamente)

zetsu2: apuesto a que eso se lo hizo konan...pues se lo tiene merecido por celoso

el lider lo fulmina con la mirada. zetsu rapidamente se va.

zetsu: odio comer cadaveres

zetsu2: a mi me encantan

zetsu: tienes unos gustos horribles ùú

dia domingo

zetsu se encuentra solo en medio del desierto y con un mapa en las manos. el viento sopla suavemente.

zetsu: en donde estamos?

zetsu2: no sé, creo que estamos perdidos

zetsu: te dije que tenias el mapa al reves

zetsu2: no molestes...solo...solo tenemos que volver por donde veniamos, tenemos que seguir nuestras huellas...(se da vuelta)..emmm

zetsu: se han borrado las huellas!!!

zetsu2: odio mi vida

o-O-o-O-o

y hasta aqui ha llegado, lamento haber hecho una historia tan aburrida, pero es que como nadie habia escrito una historia dedicada completamente a zetsu, me dio pena he hice esta..algún review?, pleaseeeeeee...con uno solo me conformo y soy la persona más feliz del mundo, hum...gracias por haber leido...matta ne y cuidense...un beso de vaca para todos


End file.
